For Kin and Country
by The Utterly Fabulous Z
Summary: During the Chitauri Invasion, Steve Rogers sees someone he recognizes from long ago. As in WWII long ago. America figures that his Captain needs to know who he is and his questions answered. The two eventually meet, sending each other's world into chaos. AU! I have nothing else to write here. Oh, and Black Widow does have a motherly side. *cough* Guernsey *cough* R&R peeps! Boo-ya!
1. PUNCH A CHITAURI IN THE FACE LIKE A BOSS

**YO! I've had this in my Google Drive for a while and I thought 'Screw it, I'm putting this up'. So enjoy my small llama children. _(I MEANT 'SO ENJOY, MY SMALL LLAMA CHILDREN'. OOPS)_**

 **I don't own Avengers or Hetalia, but I do own the personification of Guernsey.**

 **And yes, I do realize Guernsey (the place) is older than America (the place), but it's so much cuter this way.**

* * *

 **[Location: New York City, New York, United States of America] [Battle of New York]**

 **[Third Viewpoint: Captain America]**

Captain America had two current objectives: protect the civilians and take out as many Chitauri as possible.

Although, with the citizens in a complete panic due to the attacking Chitauri, this was a little difficult.

The First Avenger hurled his shield at a couple of Chitauri who were terrorizing a group of commuters before bashing another one with it.

His eyes scanned the crowd, all running from the scene. But two people stood out, a young girl, maybe four or five years old, and a blond teenager, 19 years old or so, pushing through the crowd trying to get to her. "Amie! Amie June!" He called out, a mere 20 feet away from the girl.

"Uncle! Oú est tu? J'ai très peur!" The girl cried out before a Chitauri broke through the crowd and headed towards her. She screamed and the teen raced forwards through the crowd, pushing several people out of the way. He reached the girl and… The captain was shocked. The teen punched the alien right in the face and sent it flying, then scooped up the little girl.

"Don't be scared anymore, Amie. Uncle Alfred's here and nothing can hurt you. Besides, if anything happened to you, your papa would get really mad at me. And we don't want that, do we?" The teen asked, pulling the girl into a hug. She shook her head. The teen turned to Captain America, a smile on his face. "Thank you for protecting my people, old friend." With that, the teen saluted, causing the girl to do the same.

"Merci, Capitaine Amérique." She managed a smile.

Within the blink of an eye, the two disappeared into the crowd.

 **~Wibbly-wobbly Timey-skip-wimey-skip brought to you by the Doctor~**

When the battle had finished and Loki was gone, the Super Soldier regrouped with the rest of the Avengers. "So, Capsicle, how'd you fight go?" Tony asked conversationally.

"It was odd. There was this child, maybe four or five years old, absolutely terrified but she didn't run. She called out for her uncle in French and a teenager, I'd assume it was her uncle because he responded when she called out to him, pushed through the crowd to get to her. One of the Chitauri went to attack the girl, and the teenager punched it in the face and sent it flying. He picked up his niece and told me, 'Thank you for protecting my people, old friend' and saluted me. The little girl did the same, but in French, and they disappeared into the crowd."

"That _is_ weird. Did you know the guy?" Hawkeye asked, leaning up against a wall.

"Not that I know of."

"Well, think about it tonight, Old Man, maybe it'll come to you." Tony jested.

Steve nodded and the Quinjet came to pick up the team.

That night, Steve lay in his bed in his assigned room at the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, staring at the ceiling. He searched through his memories half-heartedly, going back all the way to…

World War II.

He was there. One of the soldiers at the front line, wincing as if he were in pain whenever an American soldier fell in battle. There were four others fighting alongside him; a Chinese man, a British gentleman, a Frenchman, and a Russian man. They were in his squadron, but he never knew their names.

Steve needed to know how he was still a teenager after seventy years. How he punched the Chitauri without any fear and sent it flying.

He needed to know the truth.


	2. I'M SORRY IT'S SHORT

**I'm sorry this is short. Sue me.**

 **I don't own Marvel or Hetalia as much as Loki has the Earth under his control.**

 **Wait. He has already conquered the Earth... with fangirls.**

 **Huh.**

 **I still don't own Marvel or Hetalia.**

 **Drat.**

* * *

 **~Wibbly-wobbly Timey-skip-wimey-skip brought to you by the Doctor~**

 **[Location: World Conference, undisclosed location]**

 **[Third Viewpoint: America]**

"Dude, I told you! This freaky alien guy went to get Guernsey and I socked him in the face! And then I saw Cap again! After all these years, he looks the same, yo!" America told France, who was snuggling Guernsey protectively.

"You are telling moi zat you met Capitaine Amérique? And you put ma petite fille in danger? 'Ow could you, Amérique?" France bounced the 'toddler' on his knee, causing Guernsey to squeal in delight.

"Papa, je me sens bien! Uncle Amèrique pwotected me! An' Capitaine Amèrique était très courageux! Don't be mad at Uncle Amèrique!"

"What's all this bloody commotion about?" England asked, stepping into the conference room, holding a cup of tea.

"Daddy! I met Captain America! And Uncle America pwotected me fwom an evil alien thingy!" Guernsey babbled as France held the toddler micronation out for England to hold.

The latter set down his cup of tea and picked up his 'daughter'. "Did he now?" England looked at his 'younger brother'. Guernsey nodded. "I met Captain America once… but it was during a time I'd rather not talk about. He was a really caring chap, always looking out for the other soldiers." England murmured.

* * *

The meeting commenced a few minutes later, when all of the other countries arrived.

Throughout the conference, America kept thinking about his captain. He never properly introduced himself, during the war or earlier that day.

The captain needed to know his name.

* * *

 **IT WAS SO MUCH LONGER ON GOOGLE DOCS.**

 **MEH.**

 ***HULKS OUT BECAUSE I AM HUNGRY***

 **Z-HULK WANTS FOOD.**


End file.
